The invention relates to gas compressor maintenance and reliability and, more particularly, to a method that ensures a safe failure upon exceeding an overload limit.
An overload condition in a gas compressor can cause damage to compressor components that may affect operation and efficiency of the compressor. Repeated overload occurrences can compound damage to the compressor components, often beyond repair.
During an overload event, the compressor can fail at an undesirable location that can lead to catastrophic frame damage. Additionally, personnel safety can be compromised due to gas leakage. It would be desirable to implement a mechanical fuse at a desirable location that will allow the compressor to fail in a safe and controlled manner in the event of an overload condition.